Surrender
by Briz
Summary: Depois da teoria, vem a prática
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite, Nanao e Shunsui um ao outro e essa história a mim.**

_Agradecendo a minha beta, __**Lady Murder**__. E também a __**Aredhel**__ por algumas idéiazinhas desse cap _

_

* * *

_

_**It's time to let your feelings show**_

_(__É hora de mostrar seus sentimentos)__**  
Give your heart complete control**_

_(Dê ao seu coração controle total)__**  
When will you surrender?**_

_(Quando você vai se render?)_

(Marlon Jackson – When Will You Surrender?)

_**Surrender**_

_By Brighit_

Talvez nunca antes, em toda a história da Soul Society, tenha havido uma discrepância tão grande entre as personalidades de um taichou e seu fukutaichou como a que acontecia entre Nanao e Shunsui. Ambos eram opostos, yin e yang. O que faltava em um, o outro tinha de sobra.

Ela era um poço de competência e seriedade – praticamente obcecada por seu trabalho. Já ele, vivia fugindo do trabalho. Hora escondendo-se em algum lugar da sereitei (o domínio do 13º esquadrão era seu esconderijo favorito), hora deitando-se preguiçosamente, como um gato, sobre seu haori, com uma garrafa de sakê ao lado e seu chapéu sobre os olhos, dormindo tão profundamente que nem mesmo Nanao conseguia acordá-lo – ou talvez ele só fingisse continuar dormindo.

Por esse motivo, a rotina diária de Nanao resumia-se em caçar seu capitão e fazer toda a papelada do esquadrão. E, também por isso, o esquadrão já fora notificado várias vezes pelos atrasos nos papéis – não por falta de competência da fukutaichou, mas porque existiam documentos que apenas o capitão poderia assinar (e que ele insistia em que ela falsificasse sua assinatura).

Sempre que ele tomava conhecimento dessas notificações, ele aparecia _acordado e são_ ao escritório que ambos dividiam, perguntando a Nanao sobre tais documentos. A fukutaichou resignava-se a responder que ele saberia se olhasse sobre a própria escrivaninha de vez em quando (vezes que ele respondia que ia fazê-lo: 10; vezes que reclamava sobre a quantidade de papéis: 27; vezes que ele dizia preferir olhar para sua Nanao-chan: incontáveis).

A isso se resumia a rotina de Ise fukutaichou: correr atrás de capitão preguiçoso, receber poemas de Shunsui, lidar com praticamente toda a parte burocrática do esquadrão, desvencilhar-se dos beijos de Kyouraku-taichou, buscar um capitão em coma alcoólico em algum bar, ouvir as declarações de amor do seu taichou...

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

"_Hoje será um dia diferente!"_ prometeu-se a Ise, no momento em que abriu os olhos de manhã.

Um dia inteiro sem documentos para organizar, capitão para procurar, beijos para evitar e nem _falsas_ juras de amor, registradas em poemas rebuscados que ele escrevia e que ela guardava como se fossem tesouro, por mais que se supusesse que ela os descartava. E que serviam de consolo a seu coração magoado cada vez que ele voltava de uma noitada, bêbado, com marcas de batom pelo corpo. Apesar de todas as adversidades de seu relacionamento com seu suposto apaixonado Taichou, ela poderia dizer que nutria sentimentos verdadeiros por Shunsui – escondidos pela vergonha de um relacionamento "errado" e pelo medo da decepção.

Mas hoje não haveria nada daquilo – porque era seu dia de folga! Não haveria a Ise fukutaichou, profissional séria e austera. Haveria apenas a Nanao mulher, calma, que gostava de ler um bom romance sentada na varanda de sua casa.

Após um dia relaxante nas termas junto com outras tentes, nada melhor do que uma leitura leve no meio da tarde para relaxar. Usando apenas uma camisola leve e um haori – idêntico ao de seu capitão, presente do mesmo –, a Ise pegou o livro de sua escolha, um romance barato de banca de revistas, e dirigiu-se à varanda dos fundos de sua casa.

Sentou-se debaixo de costas para a porta da casa, na posição de lótus, e abriu seu livro na página onde parara anteriormente – sua diversão começava agora.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

"_Nicole¹!" Exclamou o Nobre senhor Brendan², correndo ao encontro de sua amada na sacada de seu quarto. "Por que fugistes de mim, meu amor? Não sabes que te amo? Por um acaso não me amas também?"._

"_Não me magoe duvidando de meus sentimentos, meu Senhor." Exclamou a jovem, aflita. "Porém, fugi por saber que eles de nada valem. És o Nobre Senhor Brendan MacKnight, Duque de Dunkelrot. E eu sou apenas uma pobre herdeira do clã O'Quinnzel da fronteira. O mundo jamais aceitaria nosso amor!"._

_O Conde tomou as mãozinhas aflitas de sua doce Nicole nas suas. Oh, e ela tremia ao toque do homem que tanto amava._

_"O mundo não terá escolha se não aceitar nosso amor!" Bradou o nobre cavalheiro. "Que seríamos nós longe um do outro? Apenas pobres coitados destinados a esconder o mais belo dos sentimentos. Títulos e riqueza não importam para mim mais do que o teu amor. Miserável eu serei se não o tiver. Fique comigo, Nicole querida. Que temos a perder se vivemos esse amor?"._

_A Jovem Donzela fitou longamente os olhos de seu amante. Então a lua iluminou os olhos de Brendan e Nicole pôde sentir todo o amor ali contido. E não mais duvidou._

"_Então viveremos esse amor." Respondeu a donzela. "Me tome, meu querido, e faça de mim sua mulher."._

_E então o nobre senhor tomou a dama em seus braços, em um beijo apaixonado. Brendan contornou a cintura delicada da amada com seus braços, e Nicole pôde sentir a..._

... Pressão de braços musculosos ao redor de sua cintura. E Nanao também podia sentir isso. Mas o quê...

- Não vai virar a página, Nanao-chan? Agora que estava chegando à parte boa. – Uma voz rouca falou contra sua nuca.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Nanao. Não! Não podia ser ELE! Ele não ousaria invadir sua casa no seu dia de folga.

- TAICHOU! – Nanao gritou, desvencilhando-se dos braços do capitão que estava sentado atrás de si. – Isso é altamente inapropriado! O que faz aqui?

Shunsui apenas coçou a cabeça.

E sorriu.

- Yare, yare. Senti falta de minha Nanao-chan no escritório hoje. Como ela não apareceu o dia todo, fiquei preocupado.

- Taichou, hoje é meu dia de folga, disse-lhe isso ontem. Se prestasse atenção no que digo, evitaria esse tipo de constrangimento.

- Mas eu presto atenção! Porém meu coração apaixonado dispara em batidas loucas cada vez que vê a minha bela Nanao. Venha ver, toque em meu coração e veja o poder que tem sobre mim, Nanao-chan!

Dizendo isso, ele pegou uma das mãos da fukutaichou e tentou trazer ao seu peito, ao que ela rapidamente protestou puxando sua mão livre do aperto dele. De maneira nenhuma iria tocar o peito dele, não mesmo!

- Se realmente tivesse algum poder sobre você, o esquadrão jamais seria notificado por atrasar os papéis. – Respondeu, mal humorada. – Agora, Taichou, por favor, estou tentando ler. – Ela disse, puxando o haori sobre seu corpo para que ele não pudesse ver mais de sua pele do que já via normalmente.

Porém, parou suas ações e franziu o cenho em reprovação antecipada ao ver seu Taichou sorrir. Não era um sorriso ingênuo, como todos os outros que ele destinava a ela. Era um sorriso vitorioso, soberbo, de alguém que sabe que acabou de ganhar um ponto.

- Ah, eu a interrompi na melhor parte da leitura. Nunca imaginei que você lesse esse tipo de coisa. Nanao-chan pervertida! Se minha Nanao-chan gosta de perversões, então devia ter me pedido. Eu realizaria suas mínimas vontades sem hesitar.

Os orbes de Nanao, azuis com um toque de violeta, se arregalaram e ela sentiu-se esquentar. Primeiro seu colo, depois foi subindo para as maçãs do rosto e finalmente até as orelhas. E, pelo sorriso debochado no rosto de seu taichou, sabia que deveria estar extremamente corada, mais parecendo um tomate. E o pior ainda estava por vir.

Shunsui inclinou-se perigosamente na direção de Nanao, fazendo-a recuar. O sorriso debochado dera lugar a um malicioso.

- Devia ter me pedido, Nanao... Não sabe que a prática é bem melhor que a teoria, Nanao-chan?

E, com essas palavras, lançou sua boca contra a de sua Nanao-chan, beijando-a fervorosamente. A moça apenas arregalou seus olhos, em choque, ficando imóvel enquanto o homem não perdia tempo ao tentar explorar a doçura de seus lábios. Porém essa tarefa provou-se difícil, pois Nanao mantinha seus lábios cerrados, impedindo qualquer tentativa de seu taichou de aprofundar a carícia. E, para Shunsui, não era divertido daquele jeito. Como ele poderia conquistar sua Nanao-chan com seus beijos apaixonados se ela nem mesmo se dava a chance de prová-los?

Disposto a fazê-la experimentar _seus beijos apaixonados_, abraçou-a novamente como fizera antes, porém muito mais forte, ao ponto de fazê-la soltar um suspiro ofegante de surpresa. Mais um ponto! Com uma pequena entrada, ele pôde abrir caminho para a boca de sua amada, e, com sua língua, explorou-a prazerosamente, extraindo cada gota de prazer que os beijos de sua amada valiam.

Saboreou o sublime sabor que era beijar os doces lábios de sua Nanao-chan, a mulher mais bela que já conhecera em mais de um século, sentindo uma onda calorosa invadi-lo, como nunca antes acontecera quando beijara uma mulher. E esforçava-se ao máximo para assegurar que sua Nanao-chan estivesse experimentando as mesmas sensações maravilhosas que si, tentando passar todo o seu amor por sua Nanao através de um beijo.

Ao que parecia, Nanao realmente estava experimentando sensações abrasadoras. Shunsui realmente devia estar certo: ao sentir seus lábios quentes sobre os dela, Nanao não mais o resistiria. Ela já não mais estava tensa, seus braços já estavam relaxados e suas mãozinhas se apoiavam nos ombros masculinos, os cílios cor de ébano estavam cerrados e, timidamente, a língua da Ise já começava a dançar no mesmo ritmo que a de seu Taichou. Um ritmo _caliente_, como um flamenco, digno de um beijo abrasadoramente saboroso.

Munido de confiança, tentou passar para o próximo passo: distraindo-a com seus lábios quentes, começou a levemente puxar o haori rosado dos ombros da tenente, expondo uma pequena parcela de seu pescoço. Com mais um pedaço da cútis macia exposta ao seu delírio, Shunsui desceu seus beijos para o pescoço macio. Erro crasso. Nanao imediatamente acordou de sua hipnose e as mãozinhas, que antes se apoiavam nos ombros másculos, usaram esse mesmo apoio para afastá-lo de si.

- Taichou! Isso... altamente... inapropriado! – Tentava dizer Nanao, mas sua respiração saia em ofegos rápidos, tornando apenas algumas palavras inteligíveis. – Nunca dei... permissão... para tal... ato.

Nanao tentava cobrir-se da melhor forma possível com seu haori, para que nenhuma parte de seu corpo ficasse exposta ao olhar luxurioso de Kyouraku. Sim, ela podia ver o desejo estampado naqueles orbes cor de ébano.

- Yare, Nanao-chan. Beijo é melhor roubado. – Disse Shunsui, com uma voz ainda rouca pelo desejo que sentia por sua fukutaichou, tentando abraçá-la novamente. – Ainda mais se for um beijo roubado da mulher que se ama.

- HÁ, então um beijo roubado de qualquer mulher da Sereitei serviria para lhe satisfazer, Kyouraku taichou. – Retrucou Nanao, furiosa, tentando manter-se afastada do homem.

Kyouraku parou suas ações.

- Cruel Nanao-chan, qual o significado dessas palavras? – Perguntou Shunsui, mantendo o tom humorado, porém incerto.

- Que não sou eu quem você ama, são todas as mulheres! Basta ser mulher e você já ama. – Esbravejou a Ise.

Ele olhou para ela incerto, duvidoso sobre o que entendera. Sua Nanao-chan estava...

- Você duvida de meus sentimentos, Nanao-chan? Depois de todas as provas que te dou todos os dias, as milhares de poesias e todas as declarações de amor? – Indagou, ligeiramente, ela ousava dizer, decepcionado.

- De um homem que volta para casa de madrugada, bêbado e manchado de batom? Até mesmo o tom de suas declarações revela seu deboche, taichou. Não sou ingênua ao ponto de levar suas brincadeiras a sério.

Imediatamente Nanao arrependeu-se do que havia dito. O olhar de mágoa e decepção de Shunsui despedaçou-lhe o coração, fazendo-a sentir uma culpa bandida, como se tivesse sido um crime duvidar do que quer que Kyouraku dissesse.

- Pois deveria acreditar, Nanao-chan. Pois tudo o que digo é verdade. Eu realmente estou apaixonado por você. – Disse Shunsui. – Minha reputação é tão ruim assim, Nanao?

Ótimo, agora mais uma tonelada de remorsos era adicionado à sua culpa. Agora ela era a malvada que magoava os sentimentos dos outros.

- Não, taichou... Eu não quis dizer isso... Eu só quis dizer que não havia motivos para que eu acreditasse... – Tentou explicar-se a Ise. – Eu...

Porém foi abruptamente interrompida pela voz poderosa de seu taichou.

- Você me ama, Nanao-chan? E não minta! – Advertiu Shunsui. – Sou seu taichou por mais de um século, sei muito bem que você jamais beijaria alguém sem sentir algo por ele. Agora responda: o que você sente por mim, Nanao?

Nanao. Era isso, não era mais Nanao-chan. E isso significava que Shunsui não estava mais para brincadeiras – a partir de agora, falariam sério!

- Taichou, eu... Mas de que isso importa afinal? – Perguntou Nanao, aflita. – O que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir não importa, nós jamais poderemos ficar juntos – é errado!

- Deixe de besteiras, Nanao-chan! – Alterou-se Shunsui, deixando Nanao ligeiramente assustada. – Onde você viu que é errado? E mesmo que seja, se a gente quiser, ninguém vai poder nos impedir!

- Ah, é claro. Você é um taichou respeitado, nada aconteceria com você. E o que eu sou? Só uma tenente! Yamamoto Soutaichou não hesitaria em me dar um chute se desconfiasse de alguma coisa. – Disse Nanao, aflita, tentando meter alguma consciência na cabeça dura de seu Taichou.

Mas ele não parecia disposto a recuar. Com fúria em seus olhos, avançou na direção de Nanao, inclinando seu corpo másculo sobre a pequena figura trêmula que tentava se desvencilhar. Percebendo que nada poderia contra a estatura poderosa de Shunsui, Nanao apenas fechou os olhos, bem apertados, esperando pelo próximo ataque do Taichou.

"_Pronto! Ele vai me tomar aqui e agora e eu não vou poder fazer nada. Pervertido! Vai me fazer perder o emprego! É bom você valer à pena."_

Porém, incrivelmente, o peso saiu de cima de si. Ela só sentiu quando seu livro foi arrancado de suas mãos. Abrindo os olhos e, aprumando-se novamente, viu apenas Shunsui folheando rapidamente seu livro, a procura de alguma coisa, com uma expressão feroz no rosto.

- Achei. Aqui, leia! – Ordenou Shunsui, oferecendo o livro para Nanao.

Nanao pegou o livro das mãos de seu taichou, e mirou a página que estivera lendo... Perdeu o ar.

- Leia, Nanao-chan. – Insistiu o capitão. E então Nanao começou.

- _"O mundo não terá escolha se não aceitar nosso amor!"_ – Nanao pausou a leitura, trêmula. – _"Que seríamos nós longe um do outro? Apenas pobres coitados destinados a esconder o mais belo dos sentimentos. Títulos e riqueza não importam para mim mais do que o teu amor. Miserável eu serei se não o tiver. Fique comigo, Nicole querida. Que temos a perder se vivermos esse amor?"_

Acabando de ler o trecho, levantou os olhos para encarar seu capitão, hesitante. Era irônico que as palavras de um livro, objeto que sempre a defendera dos avanços de seu taichou, agora a estivessem colocando em apuros perante ele. Porém, ela sempre usava os livros para bater nele, mas nunca vira seu conteúdo...

- E então, minha cruel Nanao-chan? Já está pronta para admitir que me ama?

- Sua coisíssima nenhuma! – Retrucou Nanao. – Isso é só um livro, nada tem a ver com a vida real. – Ah, o orgulho, o mais irritante dos pecados.

- Minha sim! Se não agora, muito em breve. Basta você se tocar que me ama e parar de fazer doce.

É, ele estava certo. Ela não tinha mais argumentos contra ele, somente seu orgulho a impedia de dizer sim. Ou seja: ela realmente estava fazendo doce. Maldito taichou perspicaz. Deixara-lhe sem argumentos – uma coisa ela devia admitir: ele sabia argumentar. Ao ponto de a única saída de Nanao ser tentar levantar e sair correndo para dentro de sua casa.

Aquilo com certeza não fora uma saída à francesa, porém tampouco fora uma fuga bem-sucedida: o que a tenente esquecera era que servia ao capitão cuja especialidade era o Shunpou. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse chegar à porta, ele já havia se movido, e, ao invés de atravessar a porta, ela deu de encontro a uma barreira musculosa – que mais tarde ela veio a descobrir ser o torso de Shunsui.

Antes que ela pudesse cair para trás, ele aparou-a, abraçando-a fortemente. Agora que sabia que a moça estava totalmente sem argumentos, ele não mais a soltaria – a menos que ela declarasse que não o amava.

- Tentando fugir de seu taichou, Nanao-chan? Logo agora que _nós_ estávamos chegando à parte interessante.

Agora o tom era provocadoramente sensual, sem nunca perder seu constante humor. E Nanao sem nunca perder seu vergonhoso rubor. O que era ela, alguma virgenzinha inocente? Todavia, o que mais lhe afligiu foi o olhar sedutor de Shunsui, que começava a avançar em sua direção perigosamente, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Eu não li o livro até o final, Nanao-chan, mas acho que essa é a parte onde o cavalheiro tira as roupas de sua dama.

- Nem pense nisso, Taichou!

Dando seu sorriso desleixado de sempre, Shunsui encarou sua tenente. Olhar cobiçoso sobre ela, fazendo-a tremer com a intensidade de tal olhar. Era como se ele a estivesse comendo com os olhos, tentando descobrir as maravilhas escondidas debaixo do haori gêmeo ao seu que ela usava. Sua voz foi roucamente sedutora e quente quando ele falou.

- Eu não penso em outra coisa, Nanao-chan. E, agora que já conhecemos a teoria, vamos praticar.

_**Continua...?

* * *

**_

¹ Nicole O'Quinnzel e ² Brendan MacKnight – personagens que inventei para o livro de Nanao – para quem não sabe, ela está lendo um livrinho do estilo Sabrina, aqueles romances água com açúcar encontrados em bancas de revista.

_R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach não me pertence  
**

* * *

_**Here my heart lay open before you**_

_(Aqui meu coração está, aberto para você)  
__**I can't deny I just adore you**_

_(Não posso negar que eu simplesmente te adoro)_

_**I surrender**_

_(Eu me rendo)_

(Chasing Furies – I surrender)

_**Surrender**_

_By Brighit_

- Eu não penso em outra coisa, Nanao-chan. E, agora que já conhecemos a teoria, vamos praticar.

Palavras tentadoras seguidas de uma sugestão impudica, e antes que ela pudesse pensar em uma resposta coerente, Shunsui tomava nos braços sua deliciosa Nanao-chan. Com um típico gritinho feminino assustado, a Tenente sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e sentiu-se aninhada nos braços de seu Capitão, que a carregava como se fosse uma flor.

- Taichou! Isso é altamente inapropriado! Ponha-me no chão! – protestava a Ise, debatendo-se para inutilmente tentar livrar-se dos braços de aço de Shunsui. – Eu exijo que me ponha no chão agora! E onde pensa que vai? Para onde está me levando?

As perguntas foram motivadas pelo fato de que Shunsui agora adentrava sem cerimônias a morada de Nanao, andando pelos cômodos a procura de um em particular.

- Para o doce refúgio de seu quarto, Nanao-chan, para onde mais seria? – Uma idéia depravada circulou a mente do homem, que, sorrindo, propôs à Nanao. – Ou será que você quer _abusar_ de mim em outro lugar, Nanao-chan pervertida.

- Eu não quero _abusar _de você em canto nenhum! E pare de me chamar de pervertida! – advertiu uma Nanao extremamente corada, tanto pelas palavras do taichou quanto pela posição comprometedora em que ambos se encontravam: ela, desarrumada, no colo de seu Taichou, que percorria toda a casa a procura de seu quarto.

- Então seu maravilhoso quarto servirá, Nanao-chan. – ele respondeu, enveredando por um corredor, ao final do qual avistou uma cama através da porta aberta de um quarto. – Ah, finalmente encontrei.

E assim ele dirigiu-se para o quarto, a passos rápidos.

- Taichou, não ouse entrar em meu quarto! – advertiu a Ise.

Porém o aviso foi sumariamente ignorado pelo taichou, que entrou sem cerimônia alguma no aposento.

O quarto revelou-se um cômodo extremamente aconchegante. Não era demasiado grande tampouco pequeno, e nem pomposamente mobiliado. Um armário ocupava uma parede inteira; uma penteadeira com espelho, um criado mudo, dois quadros florais adornando as paredes eram a mobília do aposento, além de uma discreta porta, provavelmente ligando o quarto a algum banheiro.

Todavia, o que interessava encontrava-se encostada à parede oposta à porta, ao lado do criado mudo: uma cama "king size", acima da qual havia uma janela de cortinas abertas, iluminado o quarto com luz solar. Luz solar... Provavelmente estavam por volta das quatro horas.

Ao entrar, Shunsui usou seu pé para bater a porta, trancando a si e à sua Fukutaichou no quarto.

- Kyouraku taichou, isso... – tentou protestar a mulher.

- Nanao-chan, pensei que já houvéssemos passado dessa fase. – interrompeu-a o capitão. – Como já lhe provei, não há motivos para que não fiquemos juntos.

Aproximou-se da cama de lençóis claros, e não pôde deixar de notar um livro sobre o criado mudo. Já lera aquele volume, Juu-kun o havia emprestado um igual.

- Gosta de Victor Hugo, Nanao-chan? Pensei que só lesse livros pervertidos.

Sentiu a dama em seus braços tremer, provavelmente apreensiva diante do que certamente viria a acontecer. Deu apenas uma risadinha diante da apreensão feminina. Lentamente, ele depositou-a sobre os lençóis cuidadosamente, como quem maneja uma rara orquídea.

- Não tenha medo, Nanao-chan. Eu não mordo... só se você quiser.

Agora ele removia seu haori nacarado, jogando-o sobre o carpete, assim como seu chapéu e o casaco de capitão. Livre do excesso de tecido, ele subiu no colchão macio, e Nanao instintivamente rumou para o outro lado da cama.

- _Suplico-te, se tens entranhas, não me repilas! Oh! Amo-te! Sou um miserável._

Todavia, de nada adiantou seu movimento, uma vez que ele lentamente a alcançava, sempre a falar – ou citar algum trecho que ela não se lembra de onde é. Que palavras eram aquelas? Não eram estranhas a ela. Provavelmente alguma citação que sua mente não era capaz de reconhecer agora.

E então ele já estava sobre o corpo feminino, prendendo-o contra o colchão com seu próprio corpo, os rostos alinhados. Uma expressão extremamente sedutora tomava conta das feições masculinas ao citar tais palavras para ela.

- _O inferno onde tu estiveres é o meu paraíso, tua visão é mais encantadora que a de Deus! Oh! Dize! Tu nada queres então comigo? _

Houve uma breve pausa na qual ele pareceu esperar uma resposta de Nanao. Não a recebeu – ela não lhe dizia que sim, mas também não o rejeitava. Era mais um ponto de confiança para Kyouraku, que, confiante, começou a lentamente abrir o haori que ela ainda usava, sem encontrar resistência pela parte dela.

Pudera – ela apenas conseguia encarar, abobalhada, o movimento dos lábios dele, tão sedutores e tentadores, e sem perceber, parte de próprio haori já havia sido removida. E os lábios tentadores desciam sobre a tez macia e sensível do recém exposto pescoço feminino, e seguiam beijando cada pequeno pedaço da pele macia que se revelava de acordo com que as mãos másculas removiam o resto do haori.

Eram beijos abrasadores, que queimavam a pele. Parecia que os lábios do capitão a marcavam a fogo, onde cada pedaço de sua pele que era tocado pelos lábios, línguas e palavras do ser másculo que se encontrava sobre si parecia derreter com o calor emanado.

- _No dia em que uma mulher repelisse semelhante amor, julgaria que as montanhas se abalariam. Oh! Se tu quisesses! Como poderíamos ser felizes! Fugiríamos! _

Logo o pescoço e o colo de Nanao estavam completamente cobertos de beijos e marcas, e ele agora seguia para os ombros macios, dos quais já lentamente removia o pedaço ofensivo de roupa, sempre intercalando seus beijos com suas palavras. Ela estava vestida demais para a cama...

Mais um beijo, e os dentes masculinos roçaram a pele do ombro de Nanao, em uma mordida quase imperceptível, mas que demonstrava que, dali para frente, as coisas deveriam esquentar. Tal ato e o conhecimento de seu futuro próximo arrancaram um suspiro mais profundo e surpreso de Nanao. Shunsui não deixou de perceber que ela já se tornava responsiva aos seus toques – porém ainda se refreava.

- _Amar-nos íamos, verteríamos nossas duas almas uma na outra e teríamos uma sede inextinguível de nós mesmos que saciaríamos em comum e incessantemente na taça de um amor inextinguível.¹_

Essas foram suas últimas palavras, e agora Nanao encontrava-se apenas em sua fina camisola cerúlea. A partir de agora, teria que ter certeza de que Nanao o desejava para poder prosseguir. Não poderia continuar a despi-la se isso fosse contra a vontade da bela dama.

Então despiria a si mesmo. Ajoelhando-se sobre o colchão, com sua Tenente entre suas pernas, começou a, lentamente, desamarrar o obi que prendia seu hakama. Tão logo jogou a faixa em algum lugar sobre os lençóis, a parte de cima de suas vestes já começava a ser despidas, seguindo o caminho do carpete, junto com suas outras peças de roupas.

E então Nanao percebeu a imponência do corpo másculo de seu Taichou, finalmente de torso exposto. Seus braços eram musculosos, ombros largos e o torso... Aquele homem podia-se julgar mais belo que um Apolo! A expressão debochada em seu rosto era excitante, parecia um felino que acabara de acurralar sua presa. Porém tal expressão alterou-se para uma de pura excitação ao notar o olhar que sua Nanao lhe concedia. Era um olhar admirado, _desejoso_... Era perceptível a cobiça por trás de seu espanto.

E a visão que ele tinha dela não era menos instigante: Nanao, o objeto de suas fantasias mais delirantes – e não tão secretas – deitada em um leito, seus cabelos de ébano, ainda presos, porém com mechas espalhadas sobre o lençol e seu corpo de curvas sinuosas – e sempre tão bem escondidas – ao seu delírio.

Porém, os óculos permaneciam como uma barreira. Ele sempre achou que era essa a barreira que impedia a paixão contida naquela mulher de aflorar. Tinha uma teoria de que seria mais fácil conquistá-la se conseguisse remover tal barreira – mas nunca havia bolado uma estratégia onde conseguisse sair sem várias queimaduras de Kidou ou algumas costelas a menos. E de pensar que agora não precisaria de estratégias... Simplesmente alcançou as laterais dos óculos dela e retirou-os da face feminina, depositando-os sobre o livro que vira anteriormente.

E então ela corou. A barreira havia sido removida, Nanao estava completamente desprotegida de seus próprios sentimentos. Shunsui não deixou de perceber que agora sua Nanao estava como ele sempre quis que estivesse: semi-nua, seu corpo delicado sob o dele, as mãos finas levemente agarravam-se aos lençóis, e a expressão de desejo e espanto no rosto delicado dela... Céus, era uma visão extremamente erótica!

Shunsui poderia passar o resto daquele fim de tarde e toda a noite admirando a mulher espetacular sob si. Contudo, era de conhecimento geral que _admirar_ não era nem de longe tão prazeroso quanto _desfrutar_ do objeto de sua adoração. Como um felino que espreita sua presa, ele engatinhou sobre ela, posicionando um braço em cada lado da cabeça feminina... E seus lábios encontraram o caminho de um dos pontos mais eróticos do corpo humano: a delicada orelha de Nanao. Os lábios quentes viajaram pelo pescoço para chegar àquele ponto, no lóbulo da orelha da Ise, e sua voz rouca e seu hálito quente contra a pele sensível a fizeram arrepiar-se.

- Minha Nanao-chan já está disposta a admitir que me ama? – sussurrou, rouco, contra o lóbulo da orelha de Nanao. Esta apenas fechou os olhos em delírio, contendo-se para não tocar o corpo másculo acima do seu, agarrando os lençóis o máximo que podia, deixando um suspiro escapar.

É claro que, já há algum tempo ela nutria sentimentos verdadeiros por ele, assim como ele professava sentir por ela. A diferença era que ela não concedia a ele o privilégio de saber disso – talvez por não crer na veracidade dos sentimentos _dele_. Talvez fosse por medo de admitir a si mesma seus sentimentos – ou por pura vergonha do que os outros poderiam pensar (mas o que pensariam? Todos os viam como um casal de adolescente em meio a uma tensão sexual prestes a estourar).

- Vamos lá, Nanao... Você pode _abusar_ de mim...

Ouvindo o suspiro lânguido de _sua _Nanao, passou a instigá-la mais, passeando suas grandes mãos por toda a parcela de corpo ao alcance delas, mesmo estando ela ainda vestida, e sempre sussurrando palavras excitantemente eróticas ao sensível ouvido feminino.

- Eu estou aos seus pés... _Eu te amo, Nanao._

O choque que tais palavras tiveram em Nanao levou-a a um torpor delirante, onde não se sabia se o sentimento em seu peito era espanto ou alegria. Era um puro êxtase, que fazia seus pensamentos congelarem – ou talvez acelerarem tanto que ela não podia distingui-los. Os beijos dele haviam sido tão ternos e ao mesmo tempo tão avassaladores. Cada um a fez sentir como se sua pele queimasse em brasa ao toque instigante dos lábios dele.

- Eu... Eu, Taichou... – sem palavras, apenas espanto. Por alguns instantes, ficou apenas estática encarando seu Taichou, que a olhava com uma expressão ansiosa.

Ficou lívida, apenas espantada, segurando a respiração sem saber que o fazia. Porém, se seu delírio a havia deixado sem palavras, ainda possuía ações. Relaxou, soltou a respiração. E então agiu: suas mãozinhas finalmente largaram os lençóis, e seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço de Shunsui, puxando-o para si.

- Eu também, Taichou.

Não mais resistiu à vontade de provar novamente dos lábios masculinos, e tomou-os para si, em um beijo sôfrego e cheio de vontade, cuja voluptuosidade surpreendeu a ele e a si mesma.

De que adiantava resistir? Era simples demais, ela o amava e pronto. E agora já era hora de conceder a Kyouraku o privilégio de saber disso. A batalha que suas línguas travavam, se provando, ilustrava toda a paixão, o _amor_ que sentiam um pelo outro. Nada foi dito, palavras eram desnecessárias. Já sabiam desde... Não sabiam desde quando, apenas sabiam, silenciosamente. Afinal, uma verdade não deixa de ser verdade só porque não foi dita. Nanao não o amava menos só porque nunca dissera antes, e mesmo que assim fosse – tal problema já havia sido remediado.

- Minha Nanao-chan... – suspirou Shunsui, ligeiramente abobalhado com tal declaração. Sua felicidade por se saber amado por quem se ama era transbordante, porém em um momento tão íntimo, com o desejo aflorando, não se podia pensar muito bem no que sentia.

- Hai, taichou. – Ela confirmou. E então, aproveitando-se do momento vulnerável do homem, inverteu as posições de ambos: agora ele recostava-se sobre o espelho da cama e ela sobre ele, cada perna de um lado do corpo masculino – Eu te amo taichou.

Dito isso, curvou-se sobre o homem e deu-lhe um leve beijo sobre os lábios... Os beijos ardentes iriam esperar, tinha um corpo inteiro à sua frente, carente de atenção. E ela ansiava por suprir essa necessidade: começou com beijos leves, meros roçar de lábios pelo rosto barbado. E então descia para o pescoço, seus lábios sempre explorando com a mesma leveza de uma borboleta, lançando arrepios por todo o corpo masculino. E, em um ponto mais delicado, onde ela sabia ser o ponto fraco de vários homens, seu beijo tornou-se uma sucção: chupou, forte, no ponto onde o ombro e o pescoço masculino se encontravam. Ah, e com que prazer ela recebeu o grunhido de aprovação do capitão...

Levantou-se para admirar o olhar de puro êxtase que lhe era concedido por Shunsui. E, ao seu redor, percebeu um objeto que lhe deu idéias fascinantes... Sem que ele percebesse, pegou tal objeto, e voltou a novamente explorar o pescoço e ombros masculinos, ora ou outra beijando ardentemente, sempre o distraindo. E ele caia em sua distração como um patinho... Quando deu por si, Shunsui notou que seus braços já estavam em suas costas... E Nanao usava algo para...

- Nanao-chan, o que está fazendo? – indagou, ao sentir que ela prendia suas mãos.

- Estou fazendo o que você mesmo sugeriu...

Nanao apenas finalizou o nó que começara. Agora as mãos dele encontravam-se amarradas atrás de si, no espelho da cama. Shunsui contorceu-se para poder ver com o que ela o amarrara. E surpreendeu-se ao perceber que a "algema" utilizada era seu próprio obi azul! Olhou para o objeto, e então de volta para sua Nanao, que sorria diabolicamente. Agora ela era a gata e ele a presa.

- Vou _abusar_ de você.

Tais palavras sujas, vindas da boca de sua Nanao, sempre tão séria e retraída, o deixaram imediatamente mais excitado. E agora, por estar diretamente sentada sobre ele, a Tenente percebeu tal excitação entre suas pernas. E fez algo que arrancou um grunhido doloroso de Shunsui: lentamente, movimentou seu quadril duas vezes sobre a excitação de Shunsui. Realmente, ela merecia o título de "cruel" dado por seu taichou... E era exatamente ele a vítima de sua crueldade agora.

- Nanao-chan... – ele grunhiu, e ela apenas continuou a sorrir felinamente.

E cruel ela foi ao pegar na barra de sua camisola e, lenta e dolorosamente para ele, começar a tirá-la. Vagarosamente ela removeu o pedaço de tecido que impedia uma melhor visão de seu corpo, ficando apenas em um conjunto de lingerie contrastante: enquanto a calcinha era simples e branca, o sutiã era totalmente instigante: negro, feito de renda transparente, que deixava muito pouco à imaginação dos seios femininos, nem exageradamente fartos como o de Matsumoto, porém nem de longe tão inexistentes quanto os da irmã de Kuchiki Taichou. Eram perfeitos.

Era um prazer e a mais doce tortura a visão daquele busto alvo, contrastando com a renda transparente que deixava os mamilos rosados malmente visíveis, incitando a vontade de querer ver mais, de tocar mais. Porém, com suas mãos atadas, nada poderia fazer. E isso era torturante.

A Fukutaichou logo corou, levemente, ao perceber o olhar do homem sobre si. Não porque fosse uma virgemzinha inocente – tivera mais casos do que a sua personalidade fazia os outros julgarem, mas sempre fora extremamente discreta. Não, a diferença dessa vez era que aquilo não passava de um mero caso. O olhar libidinoso sobre si não era de um homem qualquer, era do homem que se amava. E, diga-se de passagem, um homem com mais de um século de experiência a mais que ela. Era diferente dos vários rapazes da época de academia, ou dos outros shinigamis com quem dormira depois disso. Sim, tivera seus poucos casos mesmo depois de se descobrir apaixonada por seu taichou, afinal, ele também tinha os dele, e talvez alguns dos casos de Nanao tenham sido exatamente por isso. Por ciúmes. E não se pode negar que Shunsui tivera alguns de seus casos por ciúmes dela também. Algumas vezes, podia-se dizer que chegavam a transar com outras pessoas apenas para chamar a atenção ou se vingar um do outro. E sempre acabavam sofrendo. Essa era mais uma daquelas verdades não ditas – e que assim permaneceriam. Porque agora, o passado não cabia agora naquela cama. Não estavam meramente transando – estavam fazendo _amor._

Não era apenas luxúria que levava as mãos de Nanao por toda a extensão do torso de Shunsui, com um olhar gatuno em seus olhos, ora ou outra arranhando a pele morena. Não era apenas desejo que fazia com que ela distribuísse beijos molhados e sôfregos pela boca, pescoço e ombros de Kyouraku – não, era mais que isso. Era _amor._

Logo seus lábios chegavam ao torso – era másculo, coberto pela pelugem característica do sexo masculino, e extremamente musculoso. Voltando à antiga delicadeza, ela espalhou beijos caminho abaixo, e depois voltava para o pescoço. Àquela altura, o torso de Shunsui já estava coberto por marcas de beijos, mordidas, chupões e arranhões – ele nunca julgara que sua sempre tão séria Nanao-chan pudesse se revelar uma gata selvagem na cama!

E mais uma vez ela voltava a descer seus beijos... Parando momentaneamente para instigar os mamilos masculinos, porém prontamente voltando a descer... E seus quadris faziam movimentos dolorosamente sensuais contra a ereção do homem. Porém, dessa vez, ela não se satisfez em apenas distribuir beijos avassaladores pelo tórax definido... Não, dessa vez ela ousou mais... Desceu mais... E, quando ele percebeu, ela já estava brincando com o cós de sua calça. Assim como ele fizera ao remover seu haori antes, ela agora removia a última parte do hakama masculino beijando cada novo pedaço de pele que se expunha, desde o umbigo até os quadris... E, pedacinho por pedacinho, ela removeu o hakama totalmente, deixando-o apenas em uma cueca boxer... rosa? Típico dele, combinou o rosa pálido da cueca com o rosa berrante do haori. Porém, o que chamava a atenção ali não era a cor da cueca... mas o volume contido nela! Por Kami, aquele homem deveria ser poderoso.

Subindo novamente, ela deu a impressão de que removeria a peça ofensiva que escondia o tamanho de seu volume dos olhos cobiçosos de Nanao, fazendo-o prender a respiração. Porém não foi assim... A Ise apenas brincou com o cós da peça e prontamente sentou-se novamente. Com uma mão, alcançou em seus cabelos... E logo as suas melenas cor de ébano cascateavam por suas costas e por sobre seu busto. Era incrível como o coque de Nanao enganava tão bem – sempre julgara que ela tivesse os cabelos curtos... E agora ela revelava melenas alongadas.

Suas mãos delicadas viajaram pelo próprio corpo, da barriga até o vale tentador entre seus seios roliços... E lá, ela desabotoou o fecho do sutiã, deixando a peça escorregar por seus braços. E agora as melenas que antes Shunsui admirara, agora ele as amaldiçoava: eram longas o bastante para cobrir os mamilos róseos e rijos do olhas masculino... Porém não o bastante para cobrir a parte inferior do seio feminino, deixando tal parte à mostra. Que bela visão! Era uma deusa, em todo o seu esplendor, o corpo sinuoso despido, apenas em uma delirante calcinha branca, seus cabelos esvoaçantes sobre o colo nu.

Shunsui tentou levar suas mãos ao novo pedaço de sua Nanao que lhe era oferecido, descobrindo-se impossibilitado e fazê-lo, pois suas mãos estavam amarradas atrás de si. Nanao sorriu sedutoramente ao ver a frustração de seu taichou.

- Nanao-chan, sabe que posso arrebentar esse obi a qualquer momento, não sabe? – Indagou o capitão, ligeiramente ofegante com a visão que lhe era oferecida.

A tenente nada disse, apenas curvou-se, tocando levemente os lábios de seu taichou com os seus, dizendo:

- Mas eu também sei que você não quer...

Os seios femininos apertaram contra o tórax masculino, e a fricção dos mamilos rijos de Nanao contra seu peito nu era dolorosamente excitante para Shunsui, ele mal podia conter-se para não quebrar aquele obi e tomar Nanao ali e agora, do jeito mais soberbamente delirante, sua necessidade por sentir o êxtase derivado do corpo de Nanao era exacerbada!

Em seu delírio contido, ele mal notou que agora sua Nanao-chan voltava a arranhar seu tórax... E as mãozinhas iam descendo cada vez mais... Um chupão em seu lábio inferior... E os dedos já brincavam com o cós da boxer... Alguma palavra imoral sussurrada em seu ouvido... E as mãos habilidosas invadiam a cueca. Dedos experientes apalpavam a pele por debaixo da peça, sempre evitando o membro que mais ansiava pelo toque. Não, o prazer de acariciar tal membro não estava reservado para as mãos... Às mãos restavam apenas puxar a peça nacarada para revelar tal membro.

Quão grande não foi o espanto de Nanao ao finalmente ver tal membro revelado! Sem dúvidas, fazia jus ao volume antes guardado. Ela não se refreou de pasmar com o tamanho. Mas o que poderia esperar? Shunsui era um homem grande, era óbvio que outras partes estivessem de acordo com sua estatura...

- Parece que minha Nanao gostou do que está vendo. – O capitão falou. O que, estava assim tão óbvia sua admiração? É claro que ela havia gostado, mas não planejava conceder a ele o privilégio de saber disso. Tarde demais. Só lhe restava agora tentar contornar a situação da melhor maneira possível.

- Não posso dizer isso ainda, Taichou... – ela respondeu sedutoramente, aproximando-se do membro duro de desejo. – Afinal, ainda não provei...

Mais palavras sujas! E, se antes Shunsui estava duro, agora estava quase uma pedra. Seu membro pedia dolorosamente pela atenção da Ise. E tal atenção foi dada finalmente. O prazer de tocar o membro finalmente foi concedido ao seu dono de direito: a boca de Nanao.

Primeiro, com a língua, ela deu uma lambida experimental no topo da ereção masculina. Ouvindo-o grunhir prazerosamente, usou seus lábios para sugar no topo, arrancando um maior gemido do homem. Então ganhou confiança, e começou realmente a trabalhar com sua boca no membro masculino. Shunsui muitas vezes experimentara mulheres estimulando-o oralmente, a maioria das vezes tal experiência foi medíocre, raríssimas foram que alguma o satisfez. E ele se perguntava qual dos dois tipos seria sua Nanao.

Teve sua resposta quando uma das mãos delicadas segurou a base da ereção. Sua língua percorria toda a extensão daquela ereção, seus lábios chupando em pontos que ela sabia serem fracos em todos os homens. Parecia que tinha anos de experiência. E, durante todo esse processo, observava cada reação de Shunsui. Em nenhum momento quebrou o contato visual. Durante suas experiências orais, Shunsui algumas vezes observara suas amantes trabalharem. Porém nunca havia observado uma delas observar ele enquanto o estimulava! Era estranho, porém extremamente erótico ver o olhar ligeiramente púrpuros queimando dentro do seu enquanto sentia a boca trabalhando em suas partes mais íntimas. Ela podia ver cada reação de Kyouraku enquanto lambia e chupava a pele sensível, provocando sem nunca dar a ele seu prazer total.

- Nanao... pára... – Shunsui gemia baixinho, atrás de si suas mãos lutavam por liberdade. Se ela continuasse daquele jeito, logo ele chegaria ao seu ápice...

Porém congelou quando sentiu que ela pressionou de leve os dentes contra seu membro. Era um sinal, uma advertência de que ela pretendia continuar como estava. Ele forçou-se a relaxar, não pretendia arriscar a parte de seu corpo que mais prezava. Sentiu os lábios femininos curvarem-se em um sorriso contra seu membro. Nanao gostava de perceber a ansiedade de seu Taichou. Era maravilhosa a sensação de poder que tinha sobre ele. Um capitão da Gotei 13, e agora estava rendido, totalmente vulnerável a si.

Mais um chupão no topo da ereção, e... CRACK! Nanao mal teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, apenas viu-se deitada sobre o colchão novamente, com seu taichou sobre seu corpo. Olhou para cima e viu que o "pilar" do espelho de sua cama onde tinha amarrado o obi havia sido quebrado e o obi parcialmente rasgado, apenas alguns resquícios restavam em parte do espelho danificado e no pulso direito de seu capitão, que logo se livrou deles. O olhar masculino sobre si era feroz agora, devorando-a com um olhar que a fez temer. Sentiu o membro rijo roçar contra sua coxa e percebeu que agora não teria como fugir.

O capitão posicionou-se entre as pernas da Tenente, sentindo prazer ao perceber que ela elevara seus joelhos para melhor recebe-lo. Mãos e boca imediatamente voltaram a trabalhar em seu corpo. Porém, com mais ferocidade do que antes. Enquanto as mãos poderosas passeavam pelas coxas torneadas, os lábios já desciam para espalhar beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço feminino, sempre descendo. Chupões foram dados no pescoço feminino – provavelmente ela teria que passar alguns dias de gola alta para esconder. Porém a ferocidade da sucção foi aliviada com pequenos beijos distribuídos pelo colo, torturando-a com a leveza dos lábios e novamente com a ferocidade de pequenas mordidas na pele alva do colo acolhedor. E sempre descendo. Mais um beijo na parte superior do seio, e o único aviso que teve do que viria a seguir foi uma língua traçando seu caminho pelo seio redondo até o mamilo rosáceo, totalmente rijo de prazer.

E prazer exorbitante foi o que ela sentiu ao experimentar a sensação avassaladora dos lábios de Shunsui se fecharem ao redor de seu mamilo, sugando constantemente. Ah, sim, aquilo resultaria em uma nova marca. Contudo, uma marca que ela não se importaria de receber por toda a extensão de seu corpo, visto que tal sensação só proporcionava prazer tão extraordinário que chegava a ser imoral que alguém pudesse sentir aquilo.

- AH! Taichou... – Um gemido mais alto de Nanao, causado por uma pequena mordida de seu Capitão no mamilo cativo, e a pequena parcela de dor que tal ato gerou era imediatamente unida às ondas de prazer que se passavam pelo corpo feminino. Era inacreditável que a dor pudesse proporcionar prazer... Talvez ela fosse um pouco sadista...

Mas então, o prazer só pode ser conhecido se comparado com a dor. E o prazer que Shunsui lhe estava proporcionando provinha em parte da parcela de dor que os dentes dele causavam ao atiçar seus mamilos, para logo em seguida varrer a dor com o toque de sua língua experiente circundando os mamilos rijos, mudando constantemente suas ações e explorando as diferentes formas de proporcionar as sensações maravilhosas que ela desejava... De fato, a mudança é a condição da sensação.

E a mudança das ações das mãos dele, que passaram de suas coxas para o cós de sua calcinha, puxando levemente, causaram sensações avassaladoras na mulher, que tremeu em ansiedade pelo que viria. Porém, contrariando o que ela pensava, ele não removeu a peça ofensiva, tampouco se posicionou para penetrá-la... Fez algo muito melhor: desceu seus beijos por todo o ventre macio, chupando e mordendo, literalmente marcando cada pedaço da pele preciosa de sua Nanao com sua boca. Era bem claro o que ele pretendia fazer ao descer os beijos eróticos por toda a extensão de seu corpo: ele iria "retribuir" o prazer que ela lhe proporcionara.

Mas antes que ele pudesse ir mais abaixo, a Ise notou a claridade que ainda invadia o quarto, e percebeu que aquele tempo todo... A JANELA ESTAVA ABERTA! Santo Deus, e se alguém passasse? Ta certo, a janela dava para seu jardim lateral, e sua casa era cercada por muros... Mas, mesmo assim, não era confortável a idéia de que, de alguma maneira, alguém poderia vê-los. Era difícil concentrar-se em um momento íntimo com a sensação paranóica em sua cabeça, por mais que os lábios descendo por seu ventre e a língua quente brincando com seu umbigo ameaçassem varrer toda a sua sanidade. Ah, Shunsui era como morfina, que se espalhava por seu corpo anestesiando seus pensamentos e deixando apenas as sensações puramente delirantes.

Contudo, Nanao era sempre Nanao, cheia de força de vontade. Shunsui sempre soubera que ela usava uma máscara para esconder seus reais sentimentos e, por mais que fosse consenso que ninguém poderia manter uma máscara para sempre (nem mesmo Aizen o pôde), Shunsui sabia que, em se tratando de Nanao, ela podia. Pois bem, a máscara havia se dissolvido, porém a força de vontade lá continuava.

- Ta-taichou, a janela. – ofegou Nanao entre gemidos. – Alguém pode ver.

- Ninguém vai nos ver, Nanao-chan... – suspirou o homem, partindo do umbigo mais para baixo.

Porém, a Ise contorceu-se debaixo dele. E Kyouraku sabia que não adiantaria insistir, pois ela não relaxaria enquanto não fechasse as cortinas. Droga, logo agora que ele estava quase chegando à parte divertida, ela o interrompia. Levantou-se o bastante para dar a ela espaço para levantar-se também.

A Tenente ajoelhou-se sobre a cama e inclinou-se sobre o espelho da cama para fechar as cortinas alvas da janela... Erro crasso – deu as costas a seu Taichou! Tão logo fechou as cortinas, viu-se presa nos braços de Shunsui, que a agarrou por trás e imediatamente começou seu assalto ao corpo feminino, com mãos e lábios tocando de maneiras impudicas os ombros, pescoço e seios de Nanao. À mulher apenas restou render-se ao prazer de tais assaltos e procurar apoio no espelho da cama, sustentando o peso de seu corpo em seus braços trêmulos, gemendo constantemente.

Chupões impudicos no pescoço feminino, seguido de pequenas mordidas nos ombros... Dedos experientes que brincavam com os mamilos rijos pelo prazer, e mãos poderosas que passeavam por toda a extensão do corpo minúsculo. Kyouraku se curvava sobre o corpo de Nanao, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ao sentir um membro duro contra a curva de suas costas... E aquilo não era o cabo de uma zampakutou. Não, aquilo era um instrumento muito mais poderoso...

As mãos grandes circulavam os seios redondos, hora ou outra dando um pequeno aperto, outra vez brincando com seus mamilos. Um aperto mais forte nos bicos rosados e um chupão mais forte no lado direito do pescoço, e um gemido mais alto escapou os lábios da Ise.

- Ahn! Oh, Taichou...

Shunsui parou por alguns instantes. Do que ela lhe chamara? "Taichou"? Sua Nanao-chan ainda não eliminara a formalidade, mesmo em momentos tão vulneráveis... Bem, ele não se sentia confortável assim. Desejava possuir a Nanao, mulher ardente e sedutora que se revelara uma deusa na cama. Ao chamá-lo de "Taichou", fez com que ele se sentisse transando com apenas mais uma subordinada do esquadrão, uma garota qualquer – Mesmo que ele soubesse que sua Nanao-chan não era uma qualquer, tampouco uma garota. Era uma mulher especial.

Uma das mãos masculinas passeou pelo corpo sinuoso e alcançou o cós da cacinha da Tenente. Fazendo jus à força que atribuíam a um capitão, em um movimento rápido puxou os lados da peça ofensiva e rasgou-a, reduzindo a retalhos a peça já úmida pela excitação feminina.

- Diga o meu nome, Nanao-chan. – ordenou Shunsui, sedutoramente contra o lóbulo da orelha de Nanao.

As palavras, soando roucamente sensuais em seu ouvido, serviram para aumentar a excitação da mulher, se é que aquilo era possível. Sentiu a umidade aumentar em seu sexo, pedindo para que Shunsui a preenchesse com o membro pulsante que estava agora contra suas nádegas.

- P-por favor, Taichou... – pediu Nanao, entre gemidos, fechando seus dedos compulsoriamente contra a madeira do espelho da cama.

As mãos fortes viajaram pelo quadril feminino, dirigindo-se ao centro úmido de sua feminilidade, tocando seu ponto mais sensível. Seus quadris começaram um leve movimento de vai e vem incitando seu membro a roçar contra a pele sensitiva das nádegas da mulher.

- Meu nome, Nanao-chan. – ordenou novamente, suspirando contra o pescoço da Ise.

- Ah, Kyouraku taichou... – Gemeu apenas quando um longo dedo invadiu-a. As ordens dadas por ele chegavam ao seu cérebro e eram imediatamente apagadas pelas ondas de prazer que a invadiam.

O Capitão começou com investidas lentas, apenas com um de seus dedos invadindo a feminilidade da Ise, arrancando gemidos da mesma. E, quando ela insistiu em chamá-lo apenas por seu título, uniu outro dedo ao anterior, grunhindo excitado, porém frustrado por não ser seu membro a sentir a feminilidade apertada de Nanao. E os gemidos e sussurros femininos continuavam de acordo com os movimentos masculinos... E o calor da boca masculina em sua pele... Porém, apenas um único nome saía de sua boca:

- Kyouraku taichou...

Ah, se as coisas eram assim, Shunsui se via obrigado a mudar de tática. Se não obedeceria a ele pelo prazer, obedeceria por outros meios. Removeu os dedos de dentro dela e a virou de frente para si, encarando os orbes azuis púrpuros anuviados pelo desejo. Seria muito fácil possuí-la naquele momento, porém nem de longe tão satisfatório. Iria tirar a satisfação de cada pedaço do corpo de Nanao mulher, mas ela também iria satisfazer-se no Shunsui homem, não no capitão. Ela sempre resistiria ao capitão, sempre se envergonharia de ter uma relação com seu superior. Então, ele deveria fazê-la ver o homem além de seu posto.

Sentou-a em seu colo, evitando a penetração, mas certificando-se de que ela sentiria sua rigidez contra si. Dito e feito: ao sentir o membro pulsante entre suas pernas, porém sem invadi-la, Nanao começou a tentar sentar-se nele, fazendo pequenos movimentos de quadris que deixavam seu Taichou alucinado. Todavia, ela ainda precisava reconhecer com quem estava. Shunsui usou uma das mãos para apoiar as costas dela, e, com a outra, puxou levemente o cabelo da Tenente, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás. E então, novamente, teve o colo alvo ao seu delírio. Uma lambida fervorosa foi dada em um dos mamilos rosados, e a Ise praticamente gritou de prazer.

- Ah, Kyouraku-tai... – Nem mesmo conseguia completar suas frases. – P-por favor...

- Não é esse nome, Nanao-chan. Diga meu nome real.

E tomava o mamilo já extremamente rijo em sua boca, chupando arduamente e dando pequenas mordidas na carne. Um beijo em cima de uma marca escura antes feita por sua boca acima do seio esquerdo foi o único descanso dado aos mamilos. E ele grunhia ao senti-la mexer os quadris contra si, porém sem falar seu nome. As mãos femininas, que antes apertavam o espelho da cama, agora enterravam suas unhas nos ombros largos do homem a sua frente, e Nanao apenas gemia incontrolavelmente. E tentava novamente incitar a penetração, sem nunca obter sucesso.

- Nanao... – Shunsui tentou ordenar novamente que ela dissesse seu nome, mas seu próprio desejo o anuviara.

Não havia mais como resistir. Ela não falaria tão cedo, e não agüentava mais o desejo pulsante em seu membro. Um empurrão de quadris contra ela, e seu membro posicionou-se à entrada do centro da feminilidade da mulher. Esperou um pouco, mais uma vez brincando com os mamilos rijos... E, em um chupão mais forte, quando ia finalmente empurrar os quadris, uma surpresa.

- Shunsui... Ahhh! – tal exclamação foi causada pelo empurrão de quadris que forçou a entrada do membro rijo dele em Nanao. As palavras saíram dos lábios da moça tão perdidamente, e o som de seu nome em uma voz tão macia e sedutora levou o homem ao delírio, e não mais esperou para penetrar sua dama. Afinal, ela havia dito seu nome, não havia por que esperar.

Ambos sentados, e assim começou o ato. Ela, no colo dele e com um joelho de cada lado da figura masculina, rebolava os quadris contra os dele, em um movimento contínuo de prazer. Shunsui realmente se provara um homem "grande", preenchendo-a por completo, e o movimento dos quadris dele contra os dela proporcionava tal prazer que era impossível à Ise calar-se. De nada adiantara fechar as janelas, quem passasse pela rua poderia ouvir os gemidos de ambos. Sim, ele também gemia, sentindo-se nos céus por finalmente encontrar-se dentro de sua Nanao. Era menos extravagante que ela, mas não sentia menos prazer.

A mão antes nas costas da Ise foi, junto com a outra, aos quadris femininos, ajudando-a a manter o ritmo. E Nanao jogava sua cabeça para trás, em puro prazer por estar cavalgando o homem amado, deixando seu colo ao delírio de Shunsui. Ah, ele nunca poderia ter o bastante do colo dela. Sua boca aguava por provar daquela pele, e tal pele ansiava o toque.

Com tantos estímulos, Nanao se via a beira de seu orgasmo. Porém era algo mais. O ponto mais sensível de sua feminilidade estava sendo amplamente estimulado em suas investidas. Em cada uma, Shunsui procurava um ângulo diferente, mas em nenhuma delas deixava de acariciar o ponto frágil da shinigami. Era de fato um amante extraordinário, cheio de fôlego para dar conta da mulher.

E as investidas aumentavam sua velocidade, chegando a um ritmo frenético, quase animalesco, que arrancava gemidos de ambos. Nanao se via prestes a ter um orgasmo, e se agarrava a Shunsui, enterrando suas mãos nos cabelos ainda presos, porém totalmente desarrumados dele. Arrancou a presilha. E pressionava mais os lábios contra seus seios, seus quadris se encontrando freneticamente, trazendo ondas gigantes de prazer para ambos. Parecia que vontades há muito escondidas estavam prestes a serem reveladas e saciadas em todo o seu fulgor.

Ele era quente e viril dentro dela, saciando a sede de prazer incomensurável de sua dama com suas investidas abrasadoras. Unhas enterravam-se em suas costas, quadris se chocavam, os olhos mal podiam permanecer abertos, e o cérebro não processava informação alguma. Já começavam a ficar sem fôlego, o suor escorria por seus corpos.

Então, com um gemido mais alto, o corpo de Nanao retraiu-se, sua intimidade pulsante contraiu-se ao redor do membro de Shunsui, e ela chegava a orgasmos múltiplos, em ondas de prazer constantes. Agora, não havia a mudança, o prazer era constante, e ela sentia tudo ao seu redor desaparecer, existiam apenas ela e Shunsui, que a preenchia totalmente.

Tendo satisfeito sua Nanao, Shunsui pôde iniciar um ritmo ainda mais rápido. Jogou-a de costas do colchão, e continuou a penetrá-la impiedosamente, tirando de cada gemido eufórico dado por ela o prazer. Mais forte, mais rápido, e ele sentiu que ela estava prestes a vir novamente, E quando ela o fez e ele sentiu em seu membro, Shunsui experimentou o gozo ao mesmo tempo, jorrando o líquido quente dentro dela. Seu abdômen contraiu-se sem fôlego, em um último gemido.

Desejo total e satisfeito, ambos agora eram apenas euforia. Os corpos suados tombados contra o lençol, Shunsui descansou a cabeça no colo ofegante de Nanao. As mãos delicadas acariciavam os cabelos suados dele enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Kyouraku continuava a beijar levemente uma marca escura que deixara no pescoço de Nanao.

Estava acabado, o ato havia sido consumado. E Nanao não sentia arrependimentos _ainda_. Havia uma pequena parcela de culpa, pois o homem que amava era seu Taichou. Não havia distinção, pois eram a mesma pessoa. Então, teria que aprender a conviver com isso sem vergonha.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, e deu de cara com seu livro de cabeceira... Um sorriso genuíno floresceu em seus lábios. Então era dali que aquele safado tinha tirado as citações! Ela bem sabia que as palavras dele não eram reais. Eram as palavras de Victor Hugo, um grande escritor humano cujos livros encontrara uma vez em missão no mundo humano. Que ironia, os livros que antes ela usara para afastá-lo agora ajudava a uní-los.

Olhou novamente para seu taichou... Adormecera em seu colo, ninado pelo carinho com que suas mãos passeavam pelos cabelos masculinos. Vendo aquilo, Nanao tentou alcançar em sua mesinha de cabeceira por seus óculos. O crepúsculo já se aproximava e a luz solar já era fraca demais para iluminar totalmente o quarto, então iria acender as luzes da casa.

Porém, quando tentou desvencilhar-se dele, viu-se impossibilitada de fazer qualquer por um aperto mais forte em seu pulso. Olhou-o e constatou que nunca estivera dormindo. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, e brilhavam ainda com malícia. Sentiu então mais uma vez o membro masculino enrijecer-se contra sua coxa. Como ele ainda tinha fôlego?

Shunsui deitou-a novamente debaixo de si, prendendo as mãos finas pelos pulsos contra o travesseiro.

- Onde pensa que vai, Nanao-chan? Ainda não terminamos aqui.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

Segunda-feira. Ah, mais um dia de trabalho no oitavo esquadrão. Porém, este dia também seria diferente. Naquela manhã, Kyouraku-taichou não aparecera no escritório. Normal. Porém, o anormal foi que Ise fukutaichou também não aparecera! Bem, pelo menos não tão cedo: só chegara lá dez da manhã. E tão logo chegara, já iniciara seu trabalho árduo.

Mais cedo naquela manhã, Nanao acordara com a aurora, como em qualquer outro dia. Abriu os olhos e tentou levantar-se, porém viu-se impedida por um braço forte em sua cintura. Ficou receosa de olhar para trás – quem poderia ser? O que fizera na noite anterior de seu dia livre – não lembrava direito. Teria saído com Rangiku e ficado bêbada e caído na cama com qualquer um? E se esse qualquer um fosse outro tenente – Iba-san, ou pior – Hisagi ou Kira, parceiros inseparáveis de bebida de Rangiku.

Levantou um pouco os lençóis – pelo que pode ver, da cintura para cima estava nua e _cheia de marcas!_ Por sorte, sua intimidade estava coberta por uma... _cueca rosa? _Certo, não era extravagante, era até quase branca. Mas que tipo de homem usaria uma cueca _rosa?_ Hisagi e Iba com certeza não, talvez Kira, mas esse é incerto. O único homem que conhecia que poderia usar uma peça daquelas era... Oh não! Kami permitisse que ela não tivesse feito aquilo que pensava ter feito, por mais que a dor incômoda entre suas pernas denunciasse que sim.

Virou-se... E deu exatamente de cara com seu taichou! Adormecido, poderia julgar ser uma criança, não fosse o rosto barbado. Então, as memórias dos doces momentos vividos na tarde e noite anterior voaram de volta para sua cabeça. O arrependimento e a vergonha por ter dormido com seu superior, por ter quebrado as regras, por ter sido _fácil_, incrivelmente não vieram. Apenas doces sentimentos tomavam conta de seu ser. Amava e era amada – de fato, ele não brincava. As palavras e gestos, tão doces, comprovavam cada sentimento. Não eram falsos.

Poderia ficar ali para sempre – porém, seu dia de folga acabara. Teria que voltar a ser Ise fukutaichou, a administradora do oitavo esquadrão. Depois poderia pensar no que fazer quanto ao futuro daquele novo relacionamento – não poderia fingir que nada acontecera. Nem queria. Mas, por hora, sua única preocupação seria em procurar uma gola alta que escondesse seu pescoço.

Conseguiu levantar-se e tomou um banho rápido. Ao sair do banheiro, Shunsui ainda dormia, esparramado em sua cama, apenas uma fina camada de lençol cobrindo sua intimidade, porém seu torso estava descoberto. Nanao aproximou-se e, curvando-se, ia beijar-lhe a ponta do nariz de brincadeira. Shunsui remexeu-se na cama e, mesmo dormindo, agarrou os pulsos de sua Nanao-chan, tentando puxá-la.

- Volta pra cá, Nanao-chan. – resmungou em seu sono.

Nanao soltou-se e apenas completou o que ia fazer. Beijou o homem e sussurrou a ele.

- Estou indo pro esquadrão.

E agora lá estava ela, a gola alta para esconder as marcas, arrumando papéis de cima da mesa, de costas para a porta. Estava distraída de tal trabalho, pois estava apreensiva sobre o momento em que Shunsui entraria por aquela porta. Como agiria? Seria certo revelar tudo ao esquadrão?

De repente, sentiu braços fortes agarrá-la por trás. _Ele_ chegara.

- Minha Nanao-chan, a cama ficou tão vazia sem você... – Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Taichou! – espantou-se a Ise, afastando-se dele. – Aqui não!

Shunsui afastou-se dela. Já sabia que seria assim. Mas ela dissera: _aqui_ não. O que significava que, fora das instalações do esquadrão, poderiam... _abusar_ um do outro sem problemas. Ele encostou-se em sua, observando-a andar de um lado para o outro do escritório.

- Yare, Nanao-chan. Onde foi parar a dominatrix de ontem à noite? Logo hoje que pretendia usar um livro especial...

Ele estendeu a ela um livro, aparentemente indiano. Ela o tomou em suas mãos, mantendo a distância, e leu os escritos na capa... O autor era Vatsyayana²... Nanao corou levemente ao ver o título do livro em suas mãos... Taichou sem-vergonha...

- E então, quer ir à minha casa hoje, Nanao-chan?

Levantando os olhos do livro, Nanao aproximou-se dele com um andar felino, propositalmente balançando os quadris sedutoramente. Com sua pequena figura, inclinou-se sobre ele e, com os olhos cheios de malícia e um sorriso gatuno, deu um leve selinho instigante nele.

- Irei se você merecer. – agarrou a frente do hakama dele, e guiou-o por trás da mesa, empurrando-o para sentá-lo na própria cadeira e sentando de frente no colo dele. Pegou uma caneta de cima da mesa e mostrou a ele. Shunsui sabia então o que significava "merecer" para ela... – E é bom saber fazer tudo o que está nesse livro.

- Claro que sim, Nanao-chan! – Ele falou abobalhado, já pegando a caneta para assinar o primeiro formulário. É, parecia que a felina selvagem da noite anterior retornara.

Nanao levantou-se, abafando uma risadinha perversa com a mão. Virou-se para ir à própria escrivaninha. Agora tinha que resolver seus próprios trabalhos...

- A propósito, taichou. – Ela chamou-o por cima do ombro, fazendo-o levantar os olhos dos papéis que assinava. – É Ise-sama para você.

* * *

¹ - A citação de Shunsui veio do Livro "O Corcunda de Notre Dame", de Victor Hugo. Sobre a cena: Arcediago Claude Frollo se declarando para a cigana Esmeralda.

² - Kamasutram – ou Kama Sutra para nós.


End file.
